


the ballad of wilbur soot (sara berry)

by kangjinnie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Somewhat of a songfic, i am so sorry for killing off these characters, the ballad of sara berry has been stuck in my head ever since i listened to it, wilbur's dad is also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjinnie/pseuds/kangjinnie
Summary: "dream?""yeah, tommy?""who is wilbur soot?" asked the boy, holding up a flyer saying "vote wilbur soot for prom king."(lowercase intended, inspired by the song "the ballad of sara berry" by ryan scott oliver)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot (not really mentioned a lot)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	1. who exactly is wilbur soot?

today was a normal day, starting with tommy and tubbo walking to their improv class. it was one of their favorite classes, since they didn't really have a lot of work to do except make a story that is interesting at any given moment. on their way there, they met up with some of the other people in their improv class, such as purpled, niki, jack, quackity, and drista. 

"hey, tommy!" said a voice coming up from behind him.

the person hooked their arm around his shoulder, and tommy turned to see dream and the other seniors, eret, fundy, and techno walking up to them.their improv class was this small group of people and often very chaotic, but tommy wouldn't have it any other way.

as the class was waiting for a teacher to unlock the classroom, something on the bulletin board caught tommy's eye. he walked up to it and squinted for a bit. it seemed to be a flyer, telling people to vote prom king for a student he hadn't heard of before. the paper looked a few years old, but then tommy was brought out of his thoughts as he heard techno calling him over. the freshman hastily took the flyer and hurried inside of the classroom.

* * *

the teacher was apparently absent for a doctor's appointment today, so the group had the whole class to themselves. as everyone else chatted among each other, tommy stared down at the paper that he had taken from the bulletin board earlier. dream noticed tommy and walked over to him. the boy noticed the senior walking over to him and turned his attention away from the paper.

"dream?"

"yeah, tommy?"

"who is wilbur soot?" asked the boy, holding up a flyer saying "vote wilbur soot for prom king."

dream widened his eyes a little at that and called everyone else over to where the two were. "are you all up for a little story time?" dream asked, and the whole class agreed, sitting down near where the duo were seated.

"oh, is this the story about _him_?" fundy asked, taking a quick look at the flyer.

"you bet." the blond replied.

"who are we even talking about?" quackity said, trying to peek over fundy's shoulder.

"ahhhh, you mean _that event_." techno realized, seeming to be basking in memories.

"what's going on?" tubbo inquired, taking a seat next to tommy.

"we're going to tell you a little story. mind if i tell?" eret said, turning to dream for approval, whose response was a nod.

eret smirked and began to tell a tale of a senior trying to become prom king, wilbur soot.


	2. wilbur soot & jschlatt

"wilbur soot was a senior when dream, fundy, techno, and i were freshmen. i don't remember a lot about him, but something really bad happened and he was the cause of it." eret stated.

they cleared their throat and then began the story.

* * *

now, wilbur soot was one of the most popular students at school. according to some people who were in his year, he was hot, had the captain of the football team as his boyfriend, george, was the leader of the music club, and was rich. apparently, he also took improv class ( _"_ _ooh, seriously? that's must be-" started tommy, but was shushed by drista, who was intently listening to the story._ ) most importantly, he had an urge to live up to the expectations that he was given. being a popular kid and the son of a very rich family gave him a lot of expectations.

also, that summer, one of the students who had transferred when they were in their freshman year had transferred back, sparking interest in the other students. that student was known as jschlatt. ( _"why does that even-" tommy started again, but was stopped by niki whispering at him to be quiet. the boy groaned and became quiet as the story continued._ ) wilbur, aiming to run for prom king, was rivaled by that transfer, schlatt. the student body had predicted that schlatt would win this year's prom king, and wilbur became furious at the thought of him being overthrown by the new transfer. wilbur's friends and boyfriend knew that the senior would fight to win prom king and fufill expectations. 

with the extra expectations from the school and as well as his parents, wilbur poured his heart and soul into getting the student body to vote him for prom king. all around the school, you could see flyers and stands that said, "vote wilbur soot for prom king", "choose wilbur", and etc. every flyer that had "vote schlatt for prom king" on it was torn to shreds, presumably by wilbur. a lot of the flyers from wilbur soot were either found laying around in the hallway or overflowing the trash bins, as students got tired from the endless campaigning from the student. though it didn't look all that way, wilbur could practically see himself becoming prom king and tried even harder.

from trying even harder, wilbur buried himself into campaigning and coming up with new ideas on how to get the student body to vote for him as prom king. this then lead to him ignoring his friends and people who were in his club, and even his boyfriend. he barely interacted with them, his friends even going as far to proclaim him as socially dead. ( _"what does that even mean????" tommy asked. jack said, "it probably means that he barely interacted with anyone._ _"_ ) even though he worked so hard, schlatt was still in the lead, and wilbur's attempts were fruitless.

every day, people around wilbur began to notice that the boy was slowly losing his sanity. there wasn't much left. he didn't interact at all with other people and instead spent his time always looking for a way to get schlatt out of the lead. it all came crashing down on him one night.

that night ( _"according to reports from his parents," techno explained_ ), wilbur received a text from george, saying that the other boy was taking schlatt to prom. ( _"is this a plot twist?" purpled asked, rubbing his chin. "i don't think so, you could kind of see this coming." tubbo answered._ ) this then broke wilbur even more, causing the boy to be heartbroken. his dad then told him, "why are you so calm? there's just no future for a prince at prom..."

after that, wilbur broke. when his dad was far from his sight and could no longer be heard, the boy took it upon himself to scream in rage. he wrecked his entire room, ripping things, screaming in rage, and even punching the mirror. he eventually collapsed in front of the mirror, shedding tears of rage. once he took a good look at himself, wilbur then knew what he had to do.


	3. his plot

"how come it sounds so detailed? like you were actually there??" quackity questioned, cocking his head to the side. 

eret shrugged and looked at techno. "techno was pretty close to wilbur and his family before this whole ordeal happened, and the police had told wilbur's parents what they had found in his room."

"oh."

"anyways, continuing with the story..." eret continued.

* * *

wilbur, at that moment, had no sense of rationality. in that moment, all he wanted was to be prom king. he then realized that the only things that were blocking him from his goal was his 8 rivals. so, he came up with a plan. his plan: to kill all of the people who were running for prom king.

then, on the night of prom, he executed his plan.

"p" is for skeppy drinking poisoned punch. 

(skeppy was another popular person at school, who often played pranks on other students. without him, the school would often have a sullen mood.)

"r" is for awesamdude being dashed on a rock.

(awesamdude--also known as sam-- was the leader of the robotics club. he could have been a great coder that could have advanced our technology, but sadly, his life ended sooner than anyone thought.)

"o" is what hbomb said when wilbur bludgeoned his brains.

(hbomb was a person who was often overshadowed by his peers, but he had many great skills. senior year was supposed to be a year for him to come out of his shell, not to have his life cut short.)

and "m" is antfrost's marinated remains.

(antfrost was a quiet person, but was well known by the people who surrounded him. all he wanted this year was to lay low and hang out with his friends, but was thrown into a situation that he didn't even want to be in.)

"k" is for karl jacobs, who was drowned in the pool.

(karl jacobs was another popular kid, bringing happiness and laughter wherever he walked. this year was supposed to bring more smiles and laughter, but it only brought frowns and tears.)

and "i" is the ice on punz's pieces spread around the school.

(punz was a person who was often withdrawn from the student body, but slowly began to rejoin during senior year. sadly, this would never get to happen, seeing has his life ended rather soon.

and "n" is for nature's vines suffocating ponk.

(ponk was a pretty nice person, but was pressured into running for prom king from his friends. ponk just wanted this year to be normal, but that wouldn't happen.)

a good-natured transfer can bring a "g" to the game by calling the cops.

after wilbur had executed his plan, he walked to the prom king crown, sash, scepter, and bouquet and took them into his bloody hands, making the items dirty. he put them on and imagined a crowd that was cheering him on and congratulating him. in reality, he was just standing on a stage in an empty gym laughing hysterically. wilbur had crowned himself the king of high school lad.

* * *

"7 lives were lost that day," fundy sadly said, looking down.

"i heard that some people believe that their ghosts wander the school." dream said, looking down.

"i know i would get pretty bored if i had to be stuck in the same place my whole life." tommy said.


	4. his arrest

"how could someone ever feel satisfied from doing that?" drista questioned.

"we all don't know, but it probably had something to do with wilbur being insane." fundy answered.

* * *

when wilbur opened his eyes, he found the cops in front of him. as he was being arrested, the senior found himself laughing and grinning maniacally the entire time, no matter what happened. that crazed look never left his eyes, even as the cops dressed him in prison clothing and took his crown away from him. even though his parents and friends were worried, he didn't care one bit. the only thing he cared about is that he got to crown himself the queen of high school land.

wilbur had been locked into a small padded cell with a tight strait jacket on. even through all of this, he screamed, "i'm the king of high school land!"

* * *

"some people say that he still does that to this day," eret finished, sitting back as the others discussed.

"seriously? you would've thought that some people would have gotten over it..." quackity chuckled, laughing at how gullible some people were.

"quackity, you shouldn't laugh. it would kind of be disrespectful to some people." niki said, lightly reprimanding him.

"to who?"

"well, it would be disrespectful to..."

the conversation faded out as tommy spaced out, processing the story he was just told. he looked back down at the paper on his desk, feeling bad for the man that he didn't even know. he didn't mean to end up like this.

suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of that period. the group filed out of the classroom and tommy stuck to tubbo, resulting in tubbo calling the other clingy. on the desk was the flyer, a reminder of the tragedy that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thank your for reading! i hope you enjoyed!! this is actually one of the only fics that i have finished writing, so i hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
